Guardià de la tempesta
by Sora2937
Summary: One-shot de les aventures de la dècima generació de la família Vongola des del punt de vista de Gokudera.


Hola nois i noies!

Perdoneu el retard d'actualització!

Espero que us agradi aquest fic. Com sempre els personatges no em pertànyen, són propietat d'Akira Amano. Servidora només es dedica a escriure cabóries sense sentit, sense ànims de lucre.

* * *

 _"El seu deure és atacar constantment als enemics sense descans, convertint-se en la tempesta violenta que ho destrueix tot."_

Les primeres gotes de pluja impactant contra el ciment de la vorera, indiquen l'inici del meu rèquiem personal. Les persones del meu voltant s'afanyen a protegir-se del sobtat plugim, mentre que jo em dedico a avançar pel meu camí tranquil·lament, ignorant com la roba es va enganxant a la meva pell i es fa cada cop més pesada. El fum de la meva cigarreta fent figures abstractes en el seu ascens aconsegueix tranquil·litzar la meva tempesta interna.

Fart de veure les estúpides cares i molest pel moviment frenètic en la recerca d'un recer per part de la gent, decideixo girar a la dreta per continuar el meu camí pels petits carrerons solitaris d'aquella ciutat.

Aquesta vida es pot dividir en dos contraris: la llum i la foscor. Les persones que he deixat enrere, els carrers amples de la ciutat, el sol, la superfície són la llum mentre que les persones com jo, els carrerons tenebrosos, la nit, la profunditat representen la foscor. En definitiva, la llum és tot allò que es veu a simple vista. La foscor l'altra cara de la moneda, el què veus quan t'endinses en aquell món.

Jo ja fa temps que he abandonat el bàndol contrari... Bé, pensant-ho millor, era una il·lusió falsa de pertinença. Una mentida. Una mentida que es desmantellà als vuit anys d'edat. En aquell moment, vaig entendre el perquè de les mirades despectives de la meva "mare", la calidesa que sentia durant la visita d'aquella dona de cabells platejats, els murmuris de les minyones quan em veien, entre altres detalls. Tot va encaixar com un enorme trencaclosques que colpejà amb violència en la meva ment, fent-me entendre que el meu destí està lligat a la foscor des del meu naixement. Pocs dies van passar abans no m'escapés de casa i des de llavors, camino en solitari sense cap objectiu concret.

Unes passes provinents del darrere trenquen el rumb dels meus pensaments i en veure sortir a uns individus d'entre les ombres del carreró, em poso en un estat d'alerta.

\- Ets en Gokudera Hayato? –pregunta un noi rapat.

\- I què si ho sóc, stronzo? –pregunto desganat.

\- A qui estàs insultat, scemo!?

\- He... Tan estúpids sou què no ho enteneu? –comento girant els ulls en blanc.

\- Ara veuràs! –respon el contrari amb la clara intenció d'abalançar-se sobre mi.

\- Estigues quiet. –exclama un home amb una veu autoritària, fent entendre que era el líder.- Gokudera, has tingut molta mala sort de topar amb nosaltres... T'hem de cobrar els danys que vas fer l'altre dia a alguns dels nostres...

\- Tsk... Sou tan vigliacco i dèbils que necessiteu armes, oi? –pregunto amb un mig somriure en veure les diferents armes dels contraris.

\- T'esborrarem aquesta impertinència teva a cops...

\- Això ja ho veurem, figlio di putana.

Les meves passes irregulars pel carreró acompanya el repic suau de la pluja. Les gotes, en el seu traçat arrastren les restes de sang i fang, netejant el meu cos maltractat aconseguint un lleuger i fugaç alleugeriment del dolor. Però, tot i les múltiples protestes doloroses del meu cos cada cop que em moc, no esborro el somriure satisfet dibuixat al rostre, i no és per menys en imaginar-me l'estat en què he deixat els contraris.

Decidint descansar un moment abans de continuar el meu camí cap enlloc, em recolzo a la paret d'una casa i expulso el fum del tabac dels meus pulmons mentre miro el cel ennuvolat que al fons, refulgeixen les llums dels llampecs.

\- Sì, in realtà io appartengo a l'oscurità...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- La vista... se m'està tornant borrosa...

\- Dóna-li el teu anell a l'enemic i surt d'allà Hayato! –exclama Shamal a través de l'altaveu.

\- No bromegis! –exclamo disgustat.

\- Morir per una causa com aquesta és estúpid! Torna!

\- No diguis tonteries! Si perdo, amb una victòria i tres derrotes estem acabats! Perdrem per una falta d'actitud!

\- El teu oponent està desfet! Això ja no és una batalla de veritat. Torna! –insisteix Shamal.

\- No puc tornar amb les mans buides perquè llavors el títol de mà dreta del dècim seria vergonyós!

\- Gokudera! –exclama el Dècim- Estàs preocupat per això!?

\- Dècim! Si guanyo, tot canviarà favor nostre. Deixa-m'ho a mi, puc fer això i més! –prego intentant guanyar a l'estúpid maníac dels ganivets.

\- Gokudera! –crida l'idiota del beisbol.

\- Cap de pop, torna! –exclama el cap d'herba.

\- Vint segons per arribar a la biblioteca... –anuncia la monòtona veu femenina de Cervello.

\- Hayato! Has oblidat el què et vaig ensenyar abans de l'entrenament!?

Sorprès, disminueixo la tensió que faig contra l'enemic. Com podria oblidar-ho? Els records d'aquell dia apareixen en la meva ment.

 _\- Quina sort haver caigut en aquest forat, jove! –exclama aquell home desconegut d'ulls marrons i una barba rossa vestit amb una camisa de tirants blanca, pantalons taronges, un casc d'obrer i una pica._

 _\- Qui collons ets? –pregunto desconcertat i no és per menys quan fins fa un segon pensava que la bomba m'esclataria davant dels nassos._

 _\- Aquesta no és forma de parlar a qui t'acaba de salvar la vida! Només sóc un veí vell i pare d'un fill adorable._

 _\- Eh?_

 _\- Encara ets jove, entenc que no temis a la mort però no oblidis que a més dels què volen fer mal, hi ha els què volen curar ferides. I que tu tractis una cosa tan important per a ells de tan mala manera... Com pot algú protegir als altres quan no és capaç de protegir-se a si mateix? Bé, torno a la feina. Fins una altre jove!_

 _Les paraules d'aquest home em recorden aquell dia en què Shamal es negà a continuar entrenant-me al presentar-me amb un braç embenat com a ferida d'una baralla... Ara ho entenc... El què no veia era la meva pròpia vida..._

-És impossible que ho pugui oblidar, però precisament perque sé que té algun valor, la faré servir quan sigui més important i aquest n'és un... Morir per demostrar que el Dècim és el candidat adequat per liderar Vongola. Amb ell és molt possible que el món de la màfia canviï cap a millor. N'estic molt segur. Així que no és una mort inútil, oi?

\- No puc fer-me enrere ara, inclús si moro! –exclamo retornant a fer pressió contra l'enemic.

\- PROU! –la veu del Dècim em desconcentra i interromp l'embranzida que anava a fer sobre el boig dels ganivets- Per què creus que estem lluitant!? Tots tornarem a tenir una guerra de neu, tornarem a veure els focs artificials! Junts! Per això lluitem, per això som cada cop més forts! Vull divertir-me amb tots però si mors, res d'això tindrà sentit!

\- Dècim...

És això? Ah, és clar... Ara entenc. Com sempre, sóc tan burro que he de ficar la pota fins ben bé al fons per tal d'entendre el què m'intenten dir els altres.

Fins fa pocs dies no veia ni valorava la meva pròpia vida i ara aquella persona que m'ha acceptat tal com sóc, amb les meves fortaleses i debilitats, la meva impulsivitat i gustos pels fenòmens sobrenaturals, m'està dient que em vol al seu costat.

A aquesta persona, a diferencia dels altres individus del món submergit, no li importen els mèrits de batalla, la possibilitat de ser el pròxim cap de Vongola amb tot el poder i influència que comporta, ni el perdre o guanyar aquella batalla pels anells. L'únic que vol és continuar junts per tal de seguir fent nous records divertits. Fins i tot amb mi: una persona complicada que ningú es pren el temps de conèixer.

Per fi sé el què he de fer.

Abans que la bomba faci explotar la biblioteca amb nosaltres dos a dins, empenyo a l'enemic abandonant l'anell a les seves mans a contracor. Hagués volgut ser més fort... Ser més útil i poder-li facilitar el camí a aquella persona però abans de l'objecte metàl·lic, tinc una cosa més important a fer.

Només girar la cantonada, la biblioteca esclata aixecant una gran fumarada que impedeix veure més enllà d'un metre de distància. Però no importa, no necessito la vista quan l'únic què he de fer és seguir de front. A mesura que m'apropo a la zona dels observadors, sento la veu trencada del Dècim:

\- Gokudera?

\- Aquest idiota... –murmura Shamal amb veu contrariada.

Fent ús de les meves últimes forces, m'apropo a la zona i l'exclamació de Basil m'avisa que m'han vist.

\- Mireu allà!

\- Gokudera! –criden el Dècim, l'idiota del beisbol i el cap d'herba.

Sense poder aguantar més, caic a terra sense forces per aguantar-me dret:

\- Ho sento, Dècim... Malgrat que m'han pres l'anell, he tornat perquè volia veure aquells focs artificials...

\- Gràcies a Déu... Estic molt feliç Gokudera. –diu Dècim amb un somriure i veu alleugerida.

\- Però he perdut...

\- Però estàs viu i amb això en tinc més que suficient.

Sorprès, apreto la mandíbula per evitar que em saltin les llàgrimes.

Gràcies. Gràcies per permetrem estar al seu costat, a mi, a una persona completament engolida per la foscor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Assegurant la pila de documents entre els meus braços i el mentó, continuo el meu camí a pas tranquil pels diferents passadissos d'aquella enorme mansió d'estil neoclàssic situada a les afores de Nàpols. Finalment, arribo davant la gran portalada de roure que l'obro amb el colze acostumat a no fer-ho amb les mans.

\- Estic fent la feina, no disparis Reborn!

\- Sóc jo Dècim...

\- Ah, Gokudera... Menys mal...

\- Com va amb els documents?

\- Bé! Per fi ja he acabat! –exclama amb un somriure- Així que me'n vaig a...

\- Ho sento, Dècim però... en porto més... –dic alhora que deixo la pila de papers sobre la taula.

\- Quèeee!? Per què!? De què són ara? –exclama el cap amb veu cansada.

\- Mmh, algunes factures, informes de missions... Ah, i també hi ha alguna que altra carta de les famílies aliades...

\- ... Ja... I per casualitat, la majoria són les factures...

\- Eehh... Pot ser? –pregunto insegur de què vulgui saber la resposta exacta.

\- Aaagh! Per què han de destrossar tantes coses!? –exclama el Dècim recolzant el mentó sobre la taula i agafant-se els cabells.

\- Tsk... Com s'atreveixen a molestar d'aquesta manera al Dècim!? No es preocupi, ara els donaré una lliçó! –exclamo molest.

\- Eh? No, no, no, no, no! No facis res, no passa res!

\- Però...

\- Però res, ja m'hi poso i llestos! –incorporant-se i agafant el primer full de la pila, el llegeix en veu alta- A veure... És una factura per reparar... un lavabo públic?

\- Oh, això va ser cosa de Mukuro i Hibari que es van trobar al parc i van començar a lluitar.

\- ...O-ok... Següent. Una carta de l'Ajuntament demanant que em faci càrrec de les despeses de reparació de l'ala esquerra del gimnàs... Q-què?

\- Ah... D'això són culpables el cap d'herba i l'idiota del beisbol que es van emocionar amb l'exercici.

\- ... I què me'n dius de la caiguda d'una torre de tensió?

\- La vaca estúpida es va quedar enganxada i de l'espant la va fer explotar...

\- I la pastisseria?

\- Eeh... Això va ser culpa meva... La meva germana hi anava a vendre uns dels seus pastissos i la vaig fer explotar per evitar una epidèmia d'intoxicació...

\- ... Vosaltres...

La veu freda juntament amb la cara seriosa del Dècim activen totes les alarmes del meu cos pel que agafant la pila de documents firmats, exclamo nerviós:

\- E-ehm, bé, aniré a deixar aquests documents acabats i li portaré algun pastisset i te per menjar...

Sense deixar temps al Dècim per dir alguna ordre em retiro del despatx. Amb la porta tancada em permeto deixar anar un sospir d'alleugeriment. Aprecio molt al Dècim i em desvisc per tal de facilitar-li la feina, però el meu cos encara recorda l'últim cop que el nostre estimat cel es va enfadar. No, definitivament aquella setmana en què tots sis guardians vam estar hospitalitzats perdurarà per sempre en la nostra memòria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Continuo sense veure-ho clar... –murmuro enfurrunyat mentre camino per aquells passadissos massa blancs pel meu gust.

\- Ma, ma, relaxat Gokudera. –respon Yamamoto creuant els braços darrere del cap amb un somriure.

\- Estàs massa tranquil, idiota! –veient que l'altre esclata a riure, exclamo- Però no riguis! Tot això em fa mala espina...

\- Nois, no passa res.

\- Però Dècim! Aquesta invitació dels Millefiore és molt sospitosa... Més si tenim en compte tot el què han fet...

\- Ho sé, tots en vam ser conscients quan ho vam comentar a la reunió.

\- Ma, ma, ho resoldrem.

\- Tu, idiota! Continues sent massa optimista tot i el temps que ha passat!

\- Nois...

\- Perdó Dècim... –exclamo alertat pel to de veu del cap.

\- Perdó Tsuna!

\- Yahoo~ Benvinguts a la nostra base, Dècim de Vongola i els seus guardians de la pluja i tempesta. –diu un noi de cabells blancs, ulls violetes i un tatuatge del mateix color a la galta esquerra.

\- Vostè és en Byakuran? –pregunta Dècim cautelós.

\- Sí, jo mateix. Gràcies per acceptar la nostra invitació tot i les circumstàncies... que ens envolten. Oh, però no us quedeu aquí, passeu, passeu! –exclama l'amfitrió guiant-nos a l'interior d'un despatx per invitar-nos a seure en uns sofàs entapissats per cuir que estan enfrontats i separats per una taula baixa.

Byakuran ocupa el sofà de l'esquerre mentre que el Dècim el de la dreta. Amb un intercanvi de mirades significatives, Yamamoto es queda dempeus darrere del Dècim en estat d'alerta mentre que jo m'assec a la dreta del Dècim llest per passar-li els documents necessaris.

A meitat de la reunió, Byakuran s'ha posat a menjar núvols però a excepció d'això, la reunió discorre amb normalitat pel què un cop l'acord està firmat, ens aixequem i ens retiràvem de l'estança quan l'amfitrió exclama:

\- Oh!

\- Amb totes les alertes enceses, els tres ens girem per encarar a Byakuran que mostra una expressió divertida.

\- Què passa? –pregunta el Dècim seriós.

\- Quin cap el meu... M'oblidava de dir una cosa.

\- Tsk. I de què es tracta? –pregunto enfurrunyat. No entenc com un mocós estúpid com aquest ha arribat a ser el cap d'una família mafiosa i a més, fusionar-la amb la família Ginglio Nero creant-ne una de nova.

\- Simplement que només dues persones sortiran pel seu propi peu...

\- És pot saber a què et refereixes? –pregunta Yamamoto amb la seva mirada freda apropant la mà a la seva espasa.

De sobte, sento una respiració entretallada provinent de la meva dreta pel que hi dirigeixo la mirada per veure al Dècim caure a terra amb un cop sec. Parpellejo confós i amb la ment en blanc, incapaç d'entendre la situació. Tot i això, en veure una substància vermella i líquida aparèixer des de sota el cos del Dècim i anar-se estenent pel terra és tot el què necessito per entendre-ho.

\- DÈCIM!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

S'ha acabat.

D'alguna forma, he fallat com la mà dreta del Dècim.

Les imatges dels dos enterraments passen per la meva ment com si d'una pel·lícula es tractés. Un veritable i un fals però no per això, menys dolorós.

Encara recordo la confusió quan Hibari treu, qui sap d'on, la última ordre secreta del Dècim: fer dos enterraments, un d'oficial on el taüt restaria buit, i un de secret, conegut solament pels seus guardians, on es deixaria el taüt amb les seves restes a dins enmig d'una clariana del bosc que rodeja la mansió.

D'altra banda, en el mateix document, el Dècim explicava les veritables intencions de Byakuran, el fet que la reunió era una trampa en la qual Soichi, un suposat aliat infiltrat a Millefiore, li dispararia una bala especial que el deixaria un estat latent amb la intenció de portar el seu, i posteriorment els nostres, jos de fa deu anys per tal que derrotin a Byakuran.

El fet que no estigui mort em tranquil·litza però, per tal que desperti del seu coma induït cal que el futur canviï des del passat, és a dir, els nostres jos de deu anys en el passat han d'aconseguir anul·lar aquest futur amb dues possibilitats: esborrant l'existència de Soichi o derrotant a Byakuran. I ni tan sols fent això, hi ha la seguretat absoluta de què la situació reverteixi perquè hi ha en joc altres factors que junts determinen la línia temporal futura. Si això passa, si el nostre present no canvia, el Dècim no es despertarà mai i acabarà morint.

Si això arriba a passar...

Què se suposa què he de fer a partir d'aquell moment?

Com puc seguir avançant quan la llum que em guiava s'ha apagat per sempre? El pilar que em sostenia s'ha esfondrat i jo m'he quedat sobre les runes incapaç d'aixecar-me de nou.

Ja no hi hauran més focs artificials junts ni guerres de neu.

Ja no hi hauran més piles de factures de destrosses nostres per firmar.

Ja no hi haurà més...

Un crit provinent de més endavant interromp el fil dels meus pensaments. Adonant-me que prové del lloc on està taüt amb les restes del Dècim, m'afanyo en arribar preparat per derrotar al desgraciat que s'ha atrevit a apropar-s'hi.

\- Qui hi ha!? –exclamo alhora que travesso el llindar d'aquella clariana. De sobre, les forces em fallen al reconèixer la figura menuda asseguda dins del taüt. Té els mateixos cabells acabats en punta, els mateixos ulls marrons que ell però dins d'un cos més jove. Sense adonar-me'n tartamudejo- T-tu ets...

\- Eh? Aquesta cara... Podries ser en Gokudera?

\- Dècim... –murmuro agenollant-me davant d'ell, per acte seguit, agafar-lo per les espatlles, assegurant-me què és real i no una il·lusió de la meva ment. Sense poder-ho aguantar més, exclamo- Ho sento, ho sento!

\- Auch!

\- Ho sento! –exclamo en notar que l'agafava amb massa força.

\- D'això, en realitat no sé què és el què passa... Pot ser no em creguis però la bazuca dels 10 anys de Lambo m'ha colpejat accidentalment...

\- Cert... Només tinc cinc minuts –recordant el meu paper en tot aquest embolic, faig una respiració profunda obligant a apartar qualsevol pensament innecessari per a la missió- Escolti'm, quan torni al passat faci el què li digui, si us plau. No tinc temps per explicar-li bé: Quan torni al seu temps ha d'assassinar aquest home immediatament. Aquesta foto és d'aquest temps però el va conèixer quan anava a secundària...

\- Eh!? –exclama el Dècim espantat- Qui és? I a què et refereixes amb "assassinar"?

\- No hi ha marge per vacil·lar. –comento, maleint interiorment el fet de d'haver de demanar-li una cosa com aquesta, quan sé perfectament que el Dècim és incapaç de fer una acció tan innoble com matar a una persona... però és això o lluitar contra tota Millefiore...

\- Però espera! Assassinar? Treure-li la vida a aquesta persona?

\- Si ell no hagués existit, Byakuran no hagués aconseguit obtenir...

\- Un moment! –m'interromp el Dècim confós- Hi ha una cosa que realment em preocupa, per què el meu jo de deu anys en el futur està en aquest lloc com aquest i en un taüt?

\- Això és perquè...

De sobte, tot es torna negre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Hem sacsejat una mica la terra, però tot ha anat bé. –explica Colonello.

\- Què bé! Bona feina! –exclama Soichi amb un somriure alegre.

\- I els hem deixat un regalet per la seva feina... segur que es sorprenen!

\- Mm... No em puc creure que hagi fet tot això sense cobrar res a canvi... –murmura Viper.

\- Hà, això no ha estat res per a mi... –es mofa Verde col·locant-se les ulleres al lloc.

\- Bé, els nens ja han tornat al seu temps i aquests nois ja han despertat... –comenta Colonello amb un somriure dirigint-nos la mirada.

Sorprès, miro al meu voltant rebent les cares conegudes dels meus coneguts més propers.

He de reconèixer que no m'agradava la idea de passar el pes d'una missió d'aquest calibre als nostres jos de deu anys en el passat, però contra tot pronòstic, sembla que ens han passat la mà per la cara en aconseguir la derrota de Byakuran. Derrota que nosaltres no hauríem pogut aconseguir malgrat tota l'experiència que carreguem sobre les espatlles. De sobte, recordo l'estat del nostre Dècim l'últim cop que el vaig veure, pel que preocupat miro al meu voltant alhora que murmuro:

\- Per cert...

\- On esta Tsuna? –m'interromp l'idiota del beisbol.

\- Sembla que tot ha anat com havíem planejat, no?

La pregunta, formulada per una veu coneguda i estimada per tots nosaltres, provoca que girem el cap en direcció al seu origen per veure al Dècim al llindar de la porta amb un somriure tímid.

\- Dècim! –exclamo enmig de tot el rebombori de crits d'alegria i plors que es desencadena després d'un breu silenci per la sorpresa.

* * *

I fins aquí aquest fic que vaig escriure el 2016. En realitat formava part d'un conjunt de fics on es narraven les diferents escenes des del punt de vista dels diferents guardians però... Encara no els he escrit. Espero que amb això trobi la motivació suficient com per poder acabar-los (?). A continuació posaré la traducció de les quatre paraules en italià per si de cas algú ho necessités:

stronzo:gilipollas

scemo: tonto

vigliacco: cobards

figlio di putana: fill de puta

Sì, in realtà io appartengo a l'oscurità: sí en realitat pertanyo a la foscor.

Això és tot de moment. Només em queda agrair a tots els què heu arribat fins aquí i recordeu que els review són un regal pels escriptors. Fins a la pròxima!


End file.
